


What's up Daddio?

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Series: Hetalia Crack [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Sequel to 'It takes two to make a country' What is Spain's reaction to learning he has a son? Talk of family portraits and estranged uncles. Not completely serious, but pretty fun to write. Rated for Romano's potty mouth.
Series: Hetalia Crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670254
Kudos: 26





	What's up Daddio?

"Yo little bros!" America called when the Italy brothers made their way into the conference room.

"What did you call me you hamburger bastard?" one slightly more aggressive country yelled back.

"Veeee~ Romano, what's wrong?"

"Yo, littler bro!"

"Ve~. America what's wrong?"

"This Texan bastard is mocking my height. Bastardo!"

"Yo calm your jets. I wasn't mocking your height." The American assured as the north Italy tried to calm his big brother. "I was simply greeting my little brothers."

"L-little brothers? Ve~ Romano what does he mean?"

"I mean, that since Spain is my dad, and he's your dad, we're brothers yo!" the American smiled.

Suddenly both Italy nations stared at the American, most likely trying to figure out how the idiot got heatstroke in April. Even north Italy had opened his eyes to stare incredulously at the American fool who had it through his head they were related.

"That tomato bastardo is _not_ my father, idiota!" south Italy, being the first to recover, nearly toppled Alfred backwards with the force of his assault.

"Ve~. Spain's our brother."

"No he isn't idiota!"

"So does that mean you're my..." contemplating for a moment. "Oh, Dudes, you're my Uncles..." the American stopped for a moment. "Dude, that's creepy, you're too small to be _my_ uncles I think-"

"BASTARDO!" South Italy exclaimed. "Be ready bastard, because there's some shit-storm heading your way! We're _**older**_ than you!"

Taken aback suddenly, America simply blinks with confusion. "But, you're so small." Suddenly a hand descends on Romano's head and even his brother freezes momentarily.

"Ah, A-Alfred... I'd remove your hand if I were you..."

"Yo Romano, what's happening mi amigo-"

"America, before you go running off-"

Silence enters the conference room as both Britain and Spain walk in. Spain, shocked at the sudden friendliness of the superpowers nation with his charge blinks back surprise. Britain on the other hand blanches, he never did tell Spain that their *cough*relation*cough* resulted in a new representative coming into existence.

"Romano..." Spain asked hesitantly.

"Spain you tomato bastard, tell this idiota that you are not his father!"

"Ve~ and that we aren't his uncles fratello."

"Wait, Inglaterra you told me that he was Prussia's child!" The aggravated Spaniard exclaimed when he finally got over the shock.

"Dude, Britain... Prussia? Why couldn't I be Prussia's kid? That would be so TOTALLY awesome!"

"Not as awesome as the _awesome_ me!" came a call from the other room. "So what are you losers talking about? You can't speak of awesome when I'm not in a room!"

"Dude, Prussia, we're talking about how Spain's my dad!" the America, totally ignorant of the murderous aura coming from the Brit behind him clapped the Spanish nation on the shoulder with a large, goofy grin.

"Wow Spain, I never knew." The Prussian mellowed for a moment before grinning. "So am I the only eligible bachelor in out group? How awesome is that!"

The Spaniard and the Prussian nations started chatting animatedly, Spain using the argument that while America had named a city after him because of his help during war times, Canada had no reason to have a city named after the Prussian. Prussia used the argument that while yes he _did_ have a city in Canada –and a few other parts of the world- they didn't have representatives, therefore he is still a bachelor.

Britain was pale as a sheet. In one day he had been revealed to have more than one relation, with more than one nation he really didn't want to be known he had relations with. And now it was all going to hell because-

"Yo I just noticed something!"

"What is that América?"

"The whole family is here!"

"The whole fam-"

"Yeah! Britain is the mom, Spain is the dad, Italy(s) and I are the kids, and Prussia is the estranged uncle!" America borderline shouted as he cut off the British nation.

And silence once again reined in the conference room as every nation looked incredulously at the grinning superpower that looked like his mouth was going to practically split, that is until one Prussian broke into hysterical laughter.

"Hahahaha. Maybe we should get a family portrait?"

America beamed at the prospect, he was about to reply when a certain British gentleman turned a lovely shade of red in the face and sent murderous intentions towards the Prussian currently having fits on the floor.

"Y-You bloody bastard Prussia. When I get my hands on you-" and they were out of the room Prussia throwing laughter and innuendos over his shoulder as the Brit turned all sorts of different colours


End file.
